


100 Things #27 (Latter Days)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [27]
Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, excommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #27 (Latter Days)

Excommunication came with it a strange sense of relief. Ever since he could remember Aaron had lived with the fear that he would do something wrong which would result in being kicked out of the church. Now that it had finally happened the fear was gone. The worse had happened and on some level he was free. Not that it did anything to help the overwhelming feelings of shame and guilt that also came along with it. But once in a while a huge bubble of something bordering on giddiness would rise to surface making him want to laugh hysterically until he cried. No doubt it was another sign that he was walking the path of the devil.

He had sinned. Lain with another man as if he were a woman and everyone knew it. His mother refused to look at him and his father, well, he was never around anymore so what did it matter? Most importantly he'd lost Christian. Forever. Granted Aaron had made the choice to return home instead of going back to California, but that didn't change anything. The bottom line was he was an outcast in his own home and no matter what he did now nothing would ever be the same. He couldn't see a way to fix things and reconcile the parts of who he was with who his family wanted him to be. Maybe that was for the best because truth be told, he was just too tired to even keep trying.


End file.
